3:00 p.m.
3:00 p.m. Transporter 2 - Jason Statham in a car; Three O'Clock High - students leave class; Fanny and Alexander - a golden musical clock; The Twilight Zone "Ring-a-Ding Girl" - Mary Munday checks a clock on the mantle; The Twilight Zone "The Midnight Sun" - Betty Garde answers the door for Lois Nettleton; The Servant - Dirk Bogarde arrives on time for an appointment with James Fox who is asleep in a chair 3:01 p.m. Jack Nicholson spins an empty glass on a bar top; Columbo "Candidate for Crime" - Joanne Linville tells Peter Falk that a watch is still ticking 3:02 p.m. The Dentist - W.C. Fields avoids seeing a patient; High Hopes - Edna Doré says that it's too early 3:03 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Ring-a-Ding Girl" - Mary Munday calls upstairs to her husband; Kramer Vs. Kramer - Meryl Streep waiting; Army of Shadows - man waiting in front of the Marseille Courthouse 3:04 p.m. Little Miss Sunshine -'' Steve Carrell, Toni Collette and Greg Kinnear are four minutes late to register Abigail Breslin to the beauty pageant, Beth Grant refuses to help them; ''Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall sits tied up in front of a time bomb; Spies - Willy Fritsch sits in bed making a plan; M - young girl counting in German in playground game 3:05 p.m. The Clock (1945) - Judy Garland on a bus; Stage Fright - Jane Wyman climbs out of a car; The Vanishing (1993) - Jeff Bridges sits in a car and records his pulse in a note pad 3:06 p.m. Taxi Driver - Robert De Niro tries to pick up Cybill Shepherd at Palatine Headquarters 3:07 p.m. Speed Racer - Nicholas Elia is bored in school; Spies - Willy Fritsch sets his alarm clock; Lolita (1997) - cigarette burning; Taxi Driver - Robert De Niro pleads 3:08 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - James Gandolfini glances at his watch; Taxi Driver - Cybill Shepherd tells Robert De Niro to come back at 4pm; Peter Fonda is told he is late; a man in military uniform comes home to see his partner in bed with another man; Oldboy - Choi Min-sik is dazed and looks at his watch 3:09 p.m. The X-Files "Ghost in the Machine" - Gillian Anderson enters David Duchovny's office while he can't find his notes; We Don't Live Here Anymore - Peter Krause reading; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - ticking time bomb 3:10 p.m. Help! - A jeweler tries to cut the sacrificial ring off of Ringo's finger, Paul looks at his watch and says "Three-ten. Two hours to live."; The Day of the Locust - Donald Sutherland wakes up in a chair; Tell No One - François Cluzet; Second Fiddle - Sonja Henie conducts students singing "The Song of the Metronome" 3:11 p.m. Bill Nighy waiting in line; Party Girl - Robert Taylor talks about a watch given to him by his father 3:12 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - John Travolta counts down; 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Russell Crowe is told that the train must be running late 3:13 p.m. Will Smith; Lawless Heart - Tom Hollander whispers "go for it" and starts touching and kissing a woman; Spirits of the Dead - Alain Delon pulls out a pocket watch 3:14 p.m. Gone with the Wind - Vivien Leigh tries to give a watch to Oscar Polk; Next - Julianne Moore watches forecast of extreme weather 3:15 p.m. Great Expectations - Hay Petrie arrives with Anthony Wager at Miss Havisham's front gate, Jean Simmons meets them and sends Petrie away 3:16 p.m. Infernal Affairs (?) 3:17 p.m. The Thomas Crown Affair (1968) - two men in phone booths; Chloe - Julianne Moore receives a text on her Blackberry; Thunderball - Sean Connery fights a man who is disguised as a widow; It's Complicated - Alec Baldwin called to an appointment at a fertility clinic. 3:18 p.m. Fires on the Plain (?) - Japanese soldiers cut down with machine gun fire; Ordet - Birgitte Federspiel lies in an open casket 3:19 p.m. doctor checks watch; doctor examines soldier; George Cole paces back and forth 3:20 p.m. Time Without Pity - Renée Houston tells Michael Redgrave about the joy of not having to be anywhere; Ed Byrne; National Treasure - Justin Bartha closes a door behind him; Youth Without Youth - Tim Roth looks at a pocket watch 3:21 p.m. Mary Poppins - Julie Andrews ascends via umbrella; cut to a black-and-white scene with another umbrella ascension; National Treasure - Nicolas Cage and Diane Kruger at the Centennial Bell; Time After Time - Malcolm McDowell in prison; Loves of a Blonde - soldier checks his watch 3:22 p.m. Enemy of the State - Will Smith jokes about a cheap watch; National Treasure - Nicolas Cage walks across the roof; Bigger Than Life - James Mason at desk, looking distressed; The Twilight Zone "Nick of Time" - William Shatner and Patricia Breslin driving in a convertible 3:23 p.m. Clockstoppers - Jesse Bradford reveals that he swapped watches 3:24 p.m. Red Heat - Ed O'Ross leaves a phone booth and drives off 3:25 p.m. A man climbs stairs on a coastal tower; Delicatessen - Dominique Pinon sits on a bed, unpacking his suitcase, including a tin clockwork monkey 3:26 p.m. Wait Until Dark - Audrey Hepburn touches the clock to tell the time; A British policeman is asked by a publican if he wants another drink, he refuses saying he is on duty 3:27 p.m. Coffee and Cigarettes - Meg and Jack White sitting by the jukebox; The Color of Money - Bill Cobbs asks Tom Cruise who he is; The Twilight Zone "Four O'Clock" - "All the evildoers in the world will become half-- no, one third their present size!" 3:28 p.m. Knowing - Nicolas Cage is awoken by the phone; Tommy - Jack Nicholson singing to Ann-Margret; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall sits tied up in front of a time bomb; Network - William Prince enters an office; Catchfire - Jodie Foster withdraws money 3:29 p.m. National Treasure - man in a clock tower; Risky Business - Tom Cruise looks up at a clock; The Devil's Brigade - William Holden decides to wait in an office; Tristana - Catherine Deneuve and Franco Nero leave on train 3:30 p.m. Radio Days - children arrive home; Beetlejuice - Geena Davis and Alec Baldwin talking together, Winona Ryder comes in through the front door; You've Got Mail - Tom Hanks and two children go to a bookstore to see the Storybook Lady; Scott Campbell walking on a street; Ikiru - Takashi Shimura walks forlornly down the street; Singles - Campbell Scott tells Kyra Sedgwick the time 3:31 p.m. Jagged Edge - Glenn Close and Jeff Bridges; Trapped - Pruitt Taylor Vince tells Dakota Fanning to stay still before he answers the phone; The Consequences of Love - Toni Servillo waits 3:32 p.m. Chasing Sleep - Jeff Daniels is visited at home by a detective 3:33 p.m. The Way We Were - Barbra Streisand and Herb Edelman in a recording studio 3:34 p.m. The Departed - Mark Wahlberg looks through binoculars; a young woman plays with a model village; Rosario Dawson 3:35 p.m. Cléo from 5 to 7 - clock with a toy monkey; The Cincinnati Kid - Ann-Margret creeps into bed and wakes up Steve McQueen; The Last Wave - Richard Chamberlain in his car during a rainstorm; black and white film of close ups of a car in a rain storm 3:36 p.m. Peter Pan - Rachel Hurd-Wood runs after a messenger boy with a letter; The Twilight Zone "Four O'Clock" - Theodore Bikel winds a clock 3:37 p.m. Bruce Willis with a big beard has blood on his hands; Lisbon Story - Rüdiger Vogler checks his watch 3:38 p.m. The Day After - clock tower and bank clock; Blue Collar - Yaphet Kotto gets hustled by man selling fake Cartier watches 3:39 p.m. The Day After - outdoor clock; Gone with the Wind - sundial that reads "Do not squander time. That is the stuff life is made of"; The Sixth Sense - Bruce Willis says to Haley Joel Osment "Your dad gave you that watch" and he slowly backs away. 3:40 p.m. Manhattan Murder Mystery - Diane Keaton and Alan Alda sitting together in a car 3:41 p.m. Hallam Foe - Jamie Bell picks a locked door, then climbs up into a clock tower; intercut with Edward G. Robinson climbing a ladder; The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) - Rene Russo checks her watch; She's the One - Edward Burns in a bar 3:42 p.m. One Hour Photo - Robin Williams smashes open a disposable camera; The Vanishing (1988) - Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu writes down his pulse in a notebook 3:43 p.m. Edvard Munch - Geir Westby sits in a bar 3:44 p.m. The Vanishing (1993) - Jeff Bridges writes down his pulse in a notebook; Arlington Road - Jeff Bridges pretends to be locked out; The Stranger - Orson Welles goes to the library; Monsieur Verdoux - Margaret Hoffman answers the door for Charlie Chaplin 3:45 p.m. He Got Game - Ray Allen is tempted by a platinum and diamond Rolex; Monsieur Verdoux - Charlie Chaplin talks to Margaret Hoffman 3:46 p.m. Philadelphia - Tom Hanks on the phone; Something of Value - Rock Hudson; Dillinger - Lawrence Tierney watches the dripping tap in his room. He then puts on a disguise and rips up the "Wanted" poster with his face on it before going out. 3:47 p.m. man puts tools away 3:48 p.m. Act of Violence - Mary Astor wakes up Van Heflin; a doctor observes a clown as he gives himself an injection 3:49 p.m. Don't Say a Word - Michael Douglas talks to a boy about masturbation; Before Sunset - Julie Delpy and Ethan Hawke ascending the stairs with her cat 3:50 p.m. two people take an elevator up as a man walks up stairs; Wall Street - Charlie Sheen and John McGinley trading stock in a bustling office 3:51 p.m. What Makes a Fine Watch Fine? - graduating students crowd around to see a watch; Die Hard 2 - Don Harvey announces the time and Vondie Curtis-Hall leaves with a device; Duel - Dennis Weaver driving 3:52 p.m. The Soft Skin - Jean Desailly checks in for his flight 3:53 p.m. Night and Day - a man says the rehearsal hall needs to be be cleared soon; The Terminal - Tom Hanks waits with flowers by the gate of an airport 3:54 p.m. The Game - Michael Douglas waits at an airport and notices a man leave something behind; Fight Club - Edward Norton in an airport; The Lost Weekend - Ray Milland stumbles into the bar 3:55 p.m. Young Törless - man waits at a train station; A Monkey in Winter - Jean-Paul Belmondo on a train; The Cardinal - English teacher assigns homework and dismisses class; Closely Watched Trains 3:56 p.m. The Gunfighter - Gregory Peck offers to stay; Thunderball - Sean Connery checks his watch; man sits at the base of The Thinker 3:57 p.m. What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? - Victor Buono rings the doorbell and Bette Davis goes to answer; The Black Cannon Incident - meeting adjourns 3:58 p.m. Cool Hand Luke - Clifton James announces there are two more minutes; Twin Peaks "Cooper's Dream" - Michael Ontkean opens a cuckoo clock and shells fall out; The Princess Diaries - Julie Andrews has a call waiting; The Black Cannon Incident - empty conference room; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko runs outside 3:59 p.m. 12 Angry Men - John Fiedler says he's waiting for the second of his watch to come back around; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - pocketwatch Category:Timelines